Currently across the Internet, video files are copied every day and uploaded to web-sites like YouTube, Google, etc. The amount of such video sharing sites is growing substantially, furthering the risk of violation of digital rights (e.g., copyright) pertaining to the video clips. Organizations like the Motion Picture Association, Major League Baseball, or any entity or person that owns the rights to video content has an interest in protecting those rights. In addition, video sharing sites may also seek to be more compliant as the restrictions for service providers become more significant to offering non-copyrighted material, especially if penalties for illegally distributing copyrighted material become more onerous.
Techniques today include injecting a tag (e.g., watermarks) into a video stream, the tag providing an indication of the source of the video. However, tags can be cleansed, resulting in the proliferation of further copies of the video across web sites without the tag, providing obstacles to tracking by owners of the video. Further, other measures can be used to circumvent such tags by, for instance, cropping portions of the video, among other techniques.